User talk:NinjaSheik
Hey! Nothing to talk about at all? BTW, archive your talk page. SquareEnixRocks 03:46, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi! How are you! I'm new to this wiki, so just saying hi! --Auror Andrachome 23:17, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Hello.--'NinjaSheik' 23:23, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Did I make a mistake on the Heartless's page? Cause you removed all what I put. Auror Andrachome 23:27, February 24, 2010 (UTC) It was not needed.--'NinjaSheik' 23:31, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi. It's FinalMix+ again. I noticed that the quotes for the bosses are slowly being removed. Do you know why? Ps: Reply on my talk page. FinalMix+ 05:04, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me, but why did you undo my revisions of Saix? Auror Andrachome 02:21, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Because you did it wrong, that's why. When I looked down to see what you put, I didn't see anything new.--'NinjaSheik' 02:23, February 27, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? I put in 2 new images of him. Auror Andrachome 02:25, February 27, 2010 (UTC) It didn't appear in this gallery, though.--'NinjaSheik' 02:28, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm still not understanding you. They appeared in his gallery. --Auror Andrachome 02:30, February 27, 2010 (UTC) After you finish editing? Did you see his page, the pictures that you added? I didn't.--'NinjaSheik' 02:32, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello How do you make the text? Look this: ~ User:ChillyfreezzUser Talk:Chillyfreezz 16:22, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Sir Lapis will help you.--'NinjaSheik' 21:40, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I've noticed that you seem deeply saddened because of DTN's departure. May I know why?--FinalMix+ 04:17, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. And sorry, but it doesn't matter anymore.--'NinjaSheik' 06:36, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Salut! Why did you undo my addition to the trivia section of Saix's page? I wasn't logged in when I made the addition (as I realized shortly after making the addition), but it was me that made it.--Denxa It wasn't needed. Oh, and if you read the rules you should know we can only have 7 triva.--'NinjaSheik' 22:40, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello, I'm new to this wiki. Do you know how to make talk bubbles?--Sora and Kairi 23:03, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but I don't. Please, ask someone else.--'NinjaSheik' 23:05, March 24, 2010 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NINJASHEIK! --Author 22:38, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday. Question Is it ok to erase the comment on the new section on Xelax's talk page? —DemonicKunai 23:01, April 5, 2010 (UTC) By all means, do so. I seems okay since it's the user who's going turn agaisnt us.--'NinjaSheik' 23:04, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Warnings Salutations! Xion article Why did you undo my edit? Xion did appear in coded. --Cococrash11 02:27, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I didn't mean to undo that edit, but the rest. You're too careless.--'NinjaSheik' 02:42, April 16, 2010 (UTC) How am I careless is it because of this thing | ? --Cococrash11 02:44, April 16, 2010 (UTC) That's part of it.--'NinjaSheik' 02:46, April 16, 2010 (UTC) A Little Help, Please Hello, NinjaSheik. I am trying to create talk bubbles, and the talk bubble part appears, but the images I want to use are not Kingdom Hearts related. I tried using the direct picture links for the pictures on Photobucket, but it does not work. Do you know what to do? I'm sorry, but I can't help you with that. I don't know much about talk bubbles. Ask someone else, sorry.--'NinjaSheik' 02:19, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh well. It's okay. I'll try Photobucket again. I do have another question. Is it okay if I upload the images for my talk bubbles? Even if they aren't related to Kingdom Hearts? Or will they be deleted? Hmm, you're going to have to ask KrytenKoro that.--'NinjaSheik' 02:32, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Is that the only solution? I asked Xion4ever, hope she can help. I'm sure she can.--'NinjaSheik' 02:42, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Want to be #3 in my project? Hello. I'm Grchamp, #1 in the DKF project. I'm wondering if you'd like to contribute to it as #3. If you'd like to check it out, click the "You!" in my signature. -[[User:Gr8champ|'I'll']][[User talk:Gr8champ|'Crush']][[User:Gr8champ/Dissidia:Kingdom's_Fantasy|'You!']] Uh, no thanks.--'NinjaSheik' 14:05, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Your presence is requested ...at the upcoming gala.Glorious CHAOS! 23:11, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Looks like you don't me, after all. Everything has be decided.--'NinjaSheik' 00:12, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :Not true, my friend. There is always work to be done on a wiki, especially on a huge project such as this. Kryten has proposed a plan to fix the enemy pages up, while users are signing up for things they could help out with (see list at the bottom). We could use your help!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 00:28, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Xion-chan! Sorry, I would help, but I'm ULTRA busy this week! No kidding. I gotta do a Freshman portfolio by Thrusday and I have to make a scrapebook for my Science calss by Friday about pollution! I'll be busy all week! Besides, everyone seems to helping out. You'll be fine without me.--'NinjaSheik' 00:35, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :No problem, end of school years are always busy. Gotta love final exams, portfolios, etc. =/ --''Xion''''4''''ever'' 00:40, May 17, 2010 (UTC) No, you really don't. These assignments are going to be the death of me.--'NinjaSheik' 00:50, May 17, 2010 (UTC) time table Can I snag the time thingy on you wall?--Auror. plus the great Andrachome 21:35, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Why?--'NinjaSheik' 21:36, May 17, 2010 (UTC) It's pretty cool! And, other users would know what time I'm awake and when I'm asleep. --Auror. plus the great Andrachome 21:40, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Uh...Dude, I don't know you. So, no.--'NinjaSheik' 21:42, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Umm, you could get to know me. As akward as it sounds. --Auror. plus the great Andrachome 21:45, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Whether I know you or not, my answer will not change.--'NinjaSheik' 21:56, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Video New talkbox Quick Question On Sora's Trivia, why'd you delete, "Sora had 3 hearts in him at one time in Kingdom Hearts after Kairi's heart went into him, and two of them were keyblade wielders."? I mean, it's true isn't it? JoshQuest1 02:14, May 26, 2010 (UTC) First, it was written badly. Second, he had only two hearts inside him, Ven and Kairi. Roxas is Sora, being his Nobody and all. Thirdly, I don't think it's really needed.--'NinjaSheik' 02:22, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Almost Done May I ask... Why my last edit on Sora's page was removed? I don't see nothing wrong with it.--BGMaxie It wasn't needed. Plus, I think stuff like that should be mention in his appearance section, rather than his triva.--'NinjaSheik' 23:18, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Let's Try This Again Hello